Anklets and Pineapples 1
by americanidol82
Summary: It this series Shawn Spencer and Neal Caffery will learn to work together, solving crimes!
1. Quick Summary

Summary

When somebody breaks into the Santa Barbra Art Museum, and steals the original manuscript of the Shakespearean play _Othello_, local hero's Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster are called to save the day. But when other Shakespeare manuscripts are taken from all over the country, the FBI suddenly gets involved. Following all of these major events, the mysterious art thief heads back to Santa Barbra, and plants a forged copy of the _Othello_ script back where the original one was. When the FBI finds out about this they want Special Agent Peter Burke, and his CI Neal Caffrey on the job. But the SBPD wants Detective Carlton Lassitor, and Shawn Spencer on the case. To keep things calm they have to result in a truce, with Shawn and Neal working together, as a team!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was a warm spring day in the town of Santa Barbra. Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster were walking into the local police department. "You want another fry?" Shawn asked as he turned the corner where Chief Karen Vick was standing.

"You two, "she said, "in my office now." When they got into her office Detectives Carlton Lassitor and Juliet O'Hara were standing there. Chief Vick marched over to her computer saying "We have a big case on our hands. Last night a thief crept into the Santa Barbra Art Museum and stole this."

She pointed to her laptop and continued. "At 1:17 A.M last ni-"

"Dude," Shawn whispered to Gus, "this guy can stay up late. Wonder what kind of parties he has."

"Your attention boys would be nice, it you would like a paycheck at the end of this case." Chief Vick said, rolling her eyes.

"Gus, stop talking." Shawn said slapping Gus's chest.

"I wasn't talking Shawn, you were. Now if you could pay attention to Chief, she might have something important to say. "

"Thank you, Guster," she continued, "as I was saying, somebody broke into the art museum last night as stole the original manuscript of the play _Othello. _It is valued at around $2 million and it is urgent that we figure out who did this and get the script back."

"I don't know who would want to steal that chicken scratch, but since somebody does, I guess I better turn on the psychicness, and get going. My first vibe is that I should head over to the museum and get a good lay of the land, and then the spirits will start talking to me. Anyway I got to get going, because Gus will need his naptime soon, and trust me you don't want to miss that. "Shawn said. With that Shawn and Gus ran to the Blueberry, and hopped in with Lassitor and O'Hara at their heels. It was a short ride to the museum and when they arrived Shawn discovered he needed a milkshake so he went to the nearest McDonalds. When Gus and he got back to the museum, the area where the object had been stolen was closed off.

"Shawn, are you getting anything." Juliet asked him. Shawn quickly scanned the room, and saw a few blond hairs under one of the chairs. He put his finger to his head and said "The chair. Check it. I think there is something there. I scene it could really help our case.

Carlton picked up the chair, where the hairs were, and Juliet saw the hair. "Nice work," she said, "There are hairs under here. Call Woody and have him run these as soon as he can, to see if they can get a name off of them. "  
Shawn quickly glanced up and saw security cameras. "Did you guys check the footage from the cameras yet?"

"Yes Spencer we did. But if you want to go up and check them out feel free, so you can leave the real officers and deceives to do some work. "Lassitor said in an annoyed voice.

"Sweet" Shawn said slapping Lassitor on the back. He quickly sprinted up the stairs with Gus trying to follow him. "Shawn, I just had a milkshake, do you think you slow down just a liitle bit?"

When they got to the top of the steps they made a right and entered the room, with all of the monitors in it. There was also a police officer, with a name tag reading MCNABB, on it.

"Buzz, my good friend, would you mind showing us the tapes from the robbery last night," Shawn asking in a kid voice. Buzz nodded and played the film. The robber came in the room grabbed the script from its place, and placed it on the chair. He then put a sticker of Lightning McQueen on the camera, and the footage ended. "All of the cameras show him putting in on the chair, and then he went around to each camera and put some _Cars _sticker over each one. We have no clue what happened after that. "

"That's it! He wanted us to see him by the chair, so we would look there. And then Jules found those hairs under it, and he was wearing a mask so they didn't just fall off his head and onto the carpet. He probably wanted us to find the hairs for some reason, "Shawn said as pulled out his phone. He dialed up O'Hara and explained to her what was going on.

"Shawn," Gus said, "We have to start heading. I have to get to work so I can finish a sales report." With that Shawn and Gus headed back to their Psych office, where they spend most of their time. When they got there Shawn flipped on the T.V and watched a _Harry Potter _movie. Around 7:00, Gus got back to the office and asked "You heard anything else on the case?"

"Yeah, I have. Woody ran the tests and they came out to be koala hair. So then they looked up the term Koala in the database, but got nothing. They are at a roadblock right now, and they are trying hard for the FBI to not get involved, because they really want to and if we can't get an answer soon they will. They said they will call us in the morning if they had something. You want to go grab some hotdogs? I'm getting hungry. "

The rest of the night was calm in Santa Barbra, but the next morning when Shawn and Gus got into the office, Chief Vick was taping her foot angrily. "Chief, did I do something, because if I did, it was because Gus put too much soymilk in my oatmeal this morning. I don't know why he wouldn't use regular milk, but he bought the soy stuff." Shawn said looking between Gus and the chief.

"No Spencer, your oatmeal isn't what is making me upset right now. Last night as 11:17 our time, somebody broke into an art museum in Atlanta, and stole another Shakespearean original play. Since this happened outside of our jurisdiction, and we can't do anything about the other crime, this is turning not a national issue, and you know what that means.

"I do, because I don't recall anything about that." Shawn said very confused.

Chief Vick sighed and said, "Spencer, it means the FBI is getting involved."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Why are you in such a good mood this morning?" Neal asked Peter Burke as they stepped of the elevator and into the FBI office on a Friday morning in New York City.

"El told me that this weekend we are heading down to Atlanta for her cousins wedding. This means I am heading out of here in about two hours to catch our plane, so that is why I am happy. Unfortunate for you I gave Diana strict orders to keep you in a short leash why I am gone. "Peter replied as he poured himself some coffee.

"Good for you Peter, you need a well-deserved break. I can deal with a short leash for a while. I promise Mozzie and I won't get into _that _much trouble. You know the typical for Mozzie and I by now.

"Yeah the last time you spent lots of time with Mozzie, you stole priceless artifacts, feed the country and got my wife and I both kidnaped by Keller. You are right Neal, you and Mozzie are so innocent. "Peter said as they approached Diana and Jones. Then he pointed to Neal and said "You two are in charge of him from now until I get back Monday morning. "

"Where are you going, boss?" Diana asked as she formed a smile on her face.

"As I was telling Neal, Elizabeth and I got invited to one of her cousins weddings down in Atlanta, so I am heading in a few hours and I won't be back until late Sunday night, so I am going to ask you guys not to call me unless it is urgent."

"Sure thing," Jones said as they all headed up to a small conference room, to finalize a verdict on one of the cases, before Peter headed out. When it was around 9:30 Peter glanced at his watch and said "Well it looks like I am out of here for the weekend. You guys have a good time."

After Peter left Neal went back to his place in June's house, and the agents got back to work. "I am so glad we can go and see this. I haven't seen that part of the family in the longest time. "Elizabeth said as Peter arrived home.

"I'm glad that we can go also. I needed a small break, and here I got one. Now I forgot to tell Neal to come over and watch Satchmo. I got to give him a call right now." As Peter left the room, Elizabeth brought their entire luggage downstairs. When Peter reentered the room he said, "Neal said he will come by a few times a day to watch the dog. Now do we need to do anything else before we leave?"

"No, I think I got it all. We just need to put the bags in the car and catch that plane." With that Elizabeth and Peter packed all of their bags and they headed off to the airport. When they got their they went through all of the steps fairly easy, besides Peter got pulled aside for having his gun still on him, but that wasn't that big of a deal, since he is in the FBI.

Around five hours later the plane touched down in Atlanta. They relocated, and grabbed the bags, and a rental car, and drove off to the hotel that they were staying at. When they were all checked into their room, Peter decided to flip on the T.V to take a little breather, before they go out and find somewhere to eat dinner. When he turned the channel to the news, he was they were reporting a stolen object.

"EARLY THIS MORNING OFFICALS FOUND THAT THE PLAY _A COMEDY OF ERRORS _WAS STOLEN FROM THE HIGH MUSEUM OF ART. THIS ORIGINAL PLAY CAN GO FOR AROUND $2.1 MILLION DOLLARS. THEY HAVE NO SUSPECTS OF WHO DID THE CRIME. THE ONLY EVIDENCE WAS SOME KOALA HAIR LAYING NEARBYE. THEY ARE NOW CALLING THIS CRIMINAL THE KOALA. REPORTS SAY THAT THE SCRIPT OF _OTHELLO _WAS STOLEN IN A SMALL TOWN CALLED SANTA BARBRA FROM THE SAME PERSON. FURTHER NEWS ON THIS CASE AT 10:00 P.M"

When Peter heard the news the first thing he thought of was Neal, but realized it was impossible for him to go to both Atlanta, and California, with his tracking anklet on. Still he had to give it a try so he reached into his pocket and dialed up Neal. "Hey Neal, it's me. Do you know anything about the missing Shakespeare plays from around the country?"

"Hello Peter. How was your flight? Yes, I heard the news about the missing scripts, and no I didn't take them, and I have no clue who did. I will check with Mozzie if you want me to."

"Yeah, that would be great, because this looks real interesting, but it is out of my jurisdiction, so I can't do anything. "

"Okay Peter, have a fun trip and relax. I'll see you on Monday. Bye!" Neal hung up and Peter dialed another number. "Hey Jones," he started, "I have a little extra research for you this weekend. Look up the criminal called The Koala and see if we have anything on him, and let me know on Monday."

"Sure thing boss, have a fun trip." Peter shut is phone and thought no more work this weekend, everything can wait until Monday. He went and found Elizabeth who as in the lobby looking at some flowers. She smiled when she saw him and said "Hey, you want to go grab a bite to eat?"

"I would love to." The rest of the night was calm for the Burkes as they explored and learned about Atlanta. The next morning they got up for the wedding, they arrived with perfect timing and everything going just right. Like always Elizabeth started to cry, and Peter was bored out of his mind. After the wedding they went to the reception and have dinner and the cake. They got some time to slow dance together, which they really loved, because there aren't that many times to do that in New York City. Overall it was a good trip.

On Sunday when they were just about to board there flight, Peter felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He read the name on the screen, **JONES, **and thought it was probably important, so he answered it. "Yeah Jones, I'm almost getting on my flight, so what is up?"

"I'm sorry for bothering you but I did some research on The Koala."

"What did you find?"

"He is here in New York, or he was. Last night here in New York City, the original manuscript of _Romeo and Juliet _was stolen and like the other stops, the Koala left some hairs behind to leave his mark. Oh, and by the way don't unpack to long, but we sent some of our agents from New York to Atlanta, and we, meaning you, me and Diana, are heading out to see the one in California. And yes we can bring Neal along. We are all in for a trip, to Santa Barbra."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Come on Neal, our flight leaves in 3 hours." Peter said over the phone to Neal. Neal was finishing up his packing for his trip, when Mozzie busted open the door. "I mean not that I want to spend time with the suits, but I want to go explore the land of Santa Barbra."

"Moz, this is a business trip, it not a free for all, but I don't know if you really can survive without me for a few days, so I guess you have to come. Peter already got you a ticket just in case this would happen." Neal said as he finished putting the last tie into the bag, and zipped it up. Mozzie took a step forward and smiled. He then ran out of the room saying, "I left my bag downstairs. I'll go grab it."

When there finished with some lunch Neal and Mozzie walked out onto the streets of New York, and to Peter's house. When they got their Jones and Peter were on the couch, sharing a beer. When Peter saw them he stood up and said, "I saw your minion wanted in. Figured, and we are just waiting for Diana then we are going to head. She said she was stuck in some traffic."

A few minutes later Diana walking in the door with her bag. She ran in the door and smiled, "Ready?"

With that they all stood up and filed out the door. They then hopped back into Diana's car and drove to the airport. When they arrived the got through the usual process, in twenty minutes, because they didn't have to go through all the security, since they were with the FBI. The all bored onto the plane, and prepared for takeoff.

"I call the window seat. " Mozzie shouted, "and I'm not sitting next to any suits. " So they took their seats, and the rest of the passengers started to file onto the plane. When they took of Neal smiled and spoke, "To our first business trip, out of the state." Peter, Diana, Jones, and Mozzie all smiled and nodded. They were off to Santa Barbra.

"Shawn," Chief Vick said as Shawn popped out of his daydream, "I need you for a second."

"Yeah chief, what's up?" Shawn said eyeing a bowl of M&M's on the desk near where they were talking.

"One of the people from the FBI that is coming here is con-man, Neal Caffrey. He is doing is sentence as a consultant to the FBI. As a result of that he has to be on a tracing anklet so they can locate him 24/7. He is always aloud on a 2 mile radius in New York and they aren't changing that here. So the FBI needed a building for him to stay at, because the hotel was more than two miles away from here, and many enjoyable places here is Santa Barbra. Anyway, we chose for him to stay at you Psych office, and have his radius be from there. This means I need you to go and clean up your office until they arrive.

"Sure thing, but do you really think it is safe for a con-man to be spending so much time there, with all of Gus and I's expensive items there?"

"You spend most of your time there, so it shouldn't be an issue, and the most expensive think you have there is probably your Lego set. You never know, you guys might become good friends." With that Karen walked away, leaving Shawn to analyze that last conversation. Since Gus was at work he had to drive his motorcycle to the office. When he got there, he booted up his laptop, and made a to-do list of the things he needed to get done in the few hours before. He included all of the places in the office that needed to be cleaned as well as make his famous pineapple upside down cake, for there temporary room-mate. He put on his Pineapple Playlist and got to work. He worked as productively as he could for around four hours, when Gus came in the door. When Shawn saw him his face lit up as he said, "Gus, my good friend, we have turned into a hotel, so we need to do some cleaning before our costumer gets here. While I finish with the sleeping arrangements, you get bathroom duty. "

"Shawn, why are we turning into a hotel? What is wrong with the Marriott a few miles away?" Gus countered as he set his bags down on his desk. Shawn laughed and "Ah, my darling, work first, talk later. That something my grandma always used to say to me. Actually no, she never said that to me, but it sounds like something she would say. Anyway get to work, my young Papen, time is limited."

They worked around the office, for around a half hour, when Shawn's phone started to ring. He grabbed in and answered. "IHOP, how may I help you?"

"Shawn," Juliet sighed, "it's me, the FBI gang from New York should be at our office in about twenty minute you should be there. Shawn told Gus the news and they hoped into the Blueberry, and drove down to the Police Department.

"You finish getting set up?" Chief Vick as they settled down.

"All ready to go. Psych Hotel is open for business." Shawn said as he swirled in his chair. Right then there was a knock on the door, and Buzz McNabb came in. He came and said "They are here, are you ready boss."

"Bring them in!" Lassitor grinned.

Neal, and the gang walked into the SBPD with cramped legs from their flight and highly exhausted. When they walked in the door, Peter when over to the desk and said, "FBI, we have a meeting with your police chief, about a thievery case. "

"Oh hello, my name is Buzz McNabb, nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand and Peter shook it. "Right this way I'll take you to the meeting room."

McNabb took them to the room where the detectives were sitting. When they got their Chief Vick pounced up from her seat, and introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Chief Karen Vick. We are so glad that you could make it, for this case. Here is our team. Detective Carlton Lassitor and Detective Juliet O'Hara. And here is our psychic consultant Shawn Spencer, and his partner Burton Guster. "

"Bonjour" Shawn said in his best French accent. He grabbed Neal's hand, quickly spotted his anklet, and said, "You must be Neal Caffrey. I have been excited to meet you."

"Who hasn't?" Peter smiled and joked, punching Neal on the shoulder. "Anyway let me introduce you to our team, from the FBI. I am Agent Peter Burke, and there are my assistants, and good friends Diana Berrigan and Clinton Jones. We also have my consultant Neal Caffrey, and his friend Mozzie. "

Mozzie raised his hand and said, "Hello, to all of you."

With that they all shook hands and got to know each other for a little bit. When they wrapped that up they tried to talk about the case for a little bit, but were all very distracted and off task. That night for dinner they decided to go to Red Robin, when Shawn had eight baskets of fries. After a good night out as a group, Shawn brought Neal, and Mozzie followed, back to the Psych office where they would be staying. The four of them, Neal, Shawn, Mozzie, and Gus, talked for a little bit and then Gus headed out, and the other three fell asleep.

The next mooring Neal and Shawn were woken when both of their phones were ringing. Shawn picked it up and talked to Chief for a minute, while Neal talked to Peter. When they hung up they told each other the same bit of news. Neal spilled the news "The Koala broke back into the museum last night and put a forged copy of the play _Othello_ where the original one was. We have head out to the museum in around a half hour. Mozzie you stay here and relax. Is Gus coming?"

"No, he has to work at his other job this morning." With that Shawn and Neal headed out to museum, and Neal took a look at the forger with the others. Shawn did his normal surveying the room for clues. He saw a note sticking out of the ceiling. He grabbed it and shouted, "Guys, check the ceiling. I'm getting a good vibe about the ceiling. "

Diana found the note first and handed it to Shawn, it read.

Hello Shawn,

I am glad you found this. I am very disappointed that you won't give me a break in this case, even though I clearly deceived one, I must force you, and your new buddy Neal, must pay the price. I have you and his best friend for now, and I won't let them go until you clear all charges from my name. You have 48 hours

The Koala

After they both read this they grabbed their phones and started to dial their best friends, neither picked up. They knew the Koala wasn't joking. Gus and Mozzie were kidnaped.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Oh my god! How could I let Mozzie get kidnaped after we have only been in this nuthole for two day! I swear this man who is posing as a stupid marsupial just needs to come out and knock it off. Seriously, you know how Mozzie gets with this kind of situation. It would be easier to kidnap a two- year old!" Neal said slamming down on a nearby table a few minutes later as they returned to the police department.

"You know what Neal? I'm just as upset as you right now. If you haven't noticed my best friend is also gone, but you can't go around calling this place a nuthole, and freaking out like that. Both of us have solved plenty of kidnaping cases, so we will find them. Remember you were the one who said both your buddy Peter and his wife got kidnaped, and they are both fine and in one piece. We will find them soon I promise." Shawn said trying to calm Neal down. He couldn't tell more why he was trying to calm him down. Either because he didn't want the Chief any more upset than she already was, or he was just trying to impress Juliet.

"Alright," O'Hara said as she stepped back into the room, "We clearly have no clue where Neal's friend Moosie could have…"

"Sorry," Neal interrupted, "Its Mozzie, now continue."

"Anyway," Julies said, now a little annoyed, "we have no clue where _Mozzie _would have gone, but we know Gus was supposed to be at work, so Shawn and I are going to head down there and check it out, and see if there were any witnesses, before making it a crime scene. " With that Shawn, followed by Juliet on his tail, ran out of the police station, and into the cop car. Within fifteen minutes they were in the elevator, heading to Gus's floor of the pharmaceutical branch.

"Excuse me," Juliet asked, to a man who works twenty feet away from Burton's office, "have you seen Burton Guster recently? We have reason to believe that he has been kidnaped and we are now looking for him. The guy thought about it for a few minutes before nodding and saying, "A couple of hours a man with a Koala mask came in here, and went straight to Burton's office. He was chatting with him for a few minutes, and they both got up and left. It wouldn't have appeared as kidnaper though, because Guster appeared as if he knew the man."

"Thank you for your time." Shawn said as he pulled Juliet aside. "This is clearly him; there are no two ways about it. He must have bribed Gus in some sort of way to make him look as if he knew the Koala. I will enter Gus's office and see if the spirits will talk to me in there, but I am afraid I will then have to go in there alone. Here is $10, go buy us some tacos in the cafeteria." He handed her the money and then they went in there separate ways. When Shawn entered the office he closed the door behind him. He had to find something fast, or Gus may not come back. He snooped around the office for a little bit, and then he found something, a business card was laying on the ground near the door. It has a signature on the bottom that was identical to… He figured it out! It was the Koala's business card, and he knew who the Koala was. The signature read _James Rodriguez, _which was the name of the guy who gave him his fry's at Wendy's two days before. As he thought back to it he remembered grey hair on the man's uniform, and assumed it was cat hair. He ran out of the office, down the stairs and right to Jules. "We have to go now. I am getting huge psychic vibe, and I know I'm spot on."

They rushed to the office at top speeds and when they got their Chief Vick was standing there. "We have some huge news. A few hours ago, Atlanta officials realized that there was a forged copy of their play, just like how we got one. The only problem is Koala couldn't be in both places last night, and he is here with Gus and Mozzie right now. Then McNabb came into the room a few minutes ago with this letter."

Dear Shawn and Neil.

I'll keep it simple for you. I am not the Koala. He is one of my assistants. Actually there are many Koalas. Anyway, I do have Gus and Mozzie here in Santa Barbra and I am willing to give them back for two things.

A meeting with either Shawn or Neal. You choose, but not both

I get to keep all the Shakespeare pieces I have

If you are interested in the meeting place go to 64 N. Flanking St. 3 p.m. today, and we shall sort this all out.

Yours Truly,

Diego

"Well before we go any further into this, when Jules and I were at Gus's office I had a very strong and quick psychic vision, and now that I have had time to but it all together, here is what I have gotten. The name James Rodriguez. I don't know anything, but please look into him, and as for this meeting what are we going to do?" Shawn asked as he opened a bag of Fritos. This was a real hook up, because both the SBPD and the FBI wanted to send their men out to duty. After a good half hour of debating they chose to send Neal, because the FBI always has stronger jurisdiction. They also finally agreed that Neal would be a little smoother, because he is an ex-con, and he has the techniques from doing this type of thing before., whereas Shawn would be a deer in the headlights.

At around 2:50 they had the FBI and SBPD vans in the area if anything were to go wrong. As Neal excited he just smiled and said "Show time."

"Remember that watch is like the ones you always us, hit the button if you are going to be scanned. We have ears on you at all time, and if you need us to come in, just say the code 'the writing is beautiful'. Now let's remove you anklet. "Peter then reached over and unlocked Neal's anklet, and he entered the building.

"Hello Neal," Diego said right as he stepping inside. "I was truly hoping they would send you. Shawn is truly crazy, wouldn't you say? I am the Diego and I really don't like monkeys. That is one thing you should know about me. I hate moneys, but there is something else I also hate, bugs. So hand over the watch, before this violent." Neal had no choice but to hand over the watch. Diego grabbed it and then went over to a desk and picked up a sledgehammer and smashed it into a thousand little pieces.

"Now that that is taken care up lets walk into here." Diego pointed Neal into a room, half the size of the other one they were just in. Once they both got inside, the room started to move. "I always love the old camper trick. We're heading for a little ride. You seemed worried about your friend Mozzie, so let's go join him. "

They drove on for a while when they reached another warehouse, and Diego raised a gun and Neal. "Step inside or I'll shoot you."

By no choice Neal moved in slowly, when he saw Mozzie and Gus. He ran over to them and the door locked behind him. Diego smiled, "Now I just need Shawn and my plan is into action!"


End file.
